herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Ce
|hobby = Spending time with his family. Fighting enemies. Archery. Helping others. Eating foods. Drinking tea. Sleeping. Training with Zhou Yu. Hunting. |goals = Help his family to expand Wu. |family = |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Honorable Warrior}} Sun Ce (In Chinese: 孫策), also known as The Little Conqueror of Jiangdong (In Chinese: 江東小霸王), is a major protagonist in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is a military general and warlord who lived during the late Eastern Han dynasty of China. Biography Sun Ce was the eldest of six children of Sun Jian, a military general loyal to the emperor of the Han Dynasty. Sun Ce lived with his family when he was teenger, where he also encountered Zhou Yu, a man who is a superlative strategist whom known to be as sympathized with Sun Ce. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu are both sworn brothers that was salute with their families, Sun Jian has plenty training them to bring a exceptional curriculum. A few years after, Emperor Ling's death, the warlord Dong Zhuo usurped power, enthroning Emperor Xian, whom he would handle like a puppet. The regional warlords in eastern China then formed a coalition against Dong Zhuo. Sun Jian lent his service to Yuan Shu, one of the leaders of the coalition. The attempt to overthrow Dong Zhuo failed and China entered a series of bloody civil wars. The following year, Sun Jian is being able to agree with Yuan Shu's advocacy and attacked Xiangyang, indicating that he was willing to confront the governor Liu Biao with these reflection efforts. Before tussle by denounce has in, Sun Jian and Han Dang had already seen the banner is fall down. The two men is regularly fine that kept waiting looking about the completed missions, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Sun Shangxiang are denote to talk to their father, they were must work together as resistant to Liu Biao. If knowing just nothing vent to happen, Sun Ce and his family rushed forward and attacked Liu Biao's army. Sun Ce thought privately of his father's passion, Liu Biao's officer, Lu Gong is first undertake to flee so heretofore of killing Sun Jian. Recede as concentrated in skirmishing the enemy forces, Sun Jian has time out to beating Liu Biao and Huang Zu. Wretched be that Sun Jian is shot dead by arrow from Lu Gong, Sun Ce far cries with his heartbroken. After Sun Jian's death, Sun Ce must have buried his father's dead body in Qu'e and his mother was never forget the journey. A few years later, he and his uncle Wu Jing switching a less for the army. Yuan Shu decided to recruits Sun Ce and several other officers, Sun Ce's rumination of the Imperial Seal belong as Yuan Shu's service. Yuan Shu and Sun Ce both wanted to return to Sun Jian's aggressive forces. Sun Ce thereupon served as the governor of Jiujiang and later Lujiang by under Chen Ji's governorship. Such as give in provide a loans by Yuan Shu, Sun Ce despondent himself only after he receiving means. When the warlord Liu Yao took the powers to controlled Danyang, Sun Ce and Wu Jing arriving in Liyang and stop Liu Yao from being in monopolized of regions. At that time, Wu Jing was often assaulted by threats from Liu Yao, though Wu Jing ordered to be designated as a filial and naive commanding officer. Then they should need to deny this static pressure and immediately lead the army to defeated the enemies, Yuan Shu did not know that Sun Ce would remind the ordinary consciousness to stay away from him. Taishi Ci, one of Liu Yao's officers, might think that was instructed to attacking Sun Ce, Liu Yao especially warned Taishi Ci to take over Jiangdong before fights with him. In opposition to Taishi Ci, Sun Ce and his cousin Sun Ben are intermittent fights with the enemy were not as tired as Taishi Ci. As the battle was acute, Taishi Ci was determined to joins Wu after losing to Sun Ce. Next one, he and Taishi Ci led troops to block the enemy's route and Liu Yao patiently withdraw with a limited extent. Anyway, he would bring out a guide to be corrected and unless recognized this attitude to against Liu Yao. So he deployed young generals with only a thousand troops and a small cavalry force. Along with just over a hundred supporters, Sun Ce marched to Liyang, where he increased his strength to more than 5,000 men. He then launched an offensive across the Ian-tsé River and successfully occupied the strategic position of Niuzhu. Two of Liu Yao's allies then came from the south from Pengcheng and Xiapi respectively to help him. He chose to attack first one of them, Ze Rong, who had made a camp south of Moling. Since Sun Ce has received an intentional message, he instantly rushed to the another road of Xiakou to fight against Huang Zu, then turned around and grabbed the defensive Wan County. Making a sign, Sun Ce eventually defeated Huang Zu to take control of southern China, Cao Cao might fight Yuan Shao in the Battle of Guandu. Sun Ce nominate his own wiseness and made his younger brother Sun Kuang marry Cao Cao's niece, he promised to meet Da Qiao when he wanted to do good deeds. Both are in love but never quarrel with each other, Sun Ce and Da Qiao got married just after they were preparation. For the way, Sun Ce tolerate the standard of those allowed everything when they are already to getting out, whether the imagination can be issued by his troops. However, Sun Ce encountered a difficult feeling when he was hunting in the woods. At the same time, Sun Ce meet Xu Gong and his subordinates while he ride a horse to captured the fawn, Xu Gong was even opposed to Sun Ce after seeking out a plans. Sure enough, Xu Gong only rather insulted by Sun Ce when his known in irate so fine has dared to coerce Sun Ce and then stabbed him with a sword. By onward, Zhou Yu simply protected him from any danger with the Sun family, Sun Ce and Sun Quan certainly fled the forest so their enemies would never come over. Xu Gong steadily to be bestowed with death by Sun Ce, filled with greater negligence due to knowing the indignation. Right before dying, Sun Ce was able to hand over his messages to Sun Quan. Personality Sun Ce is an energetic, outgoing, brash, arrogant, and informal leader. He is charismatic and very popular with his troops and family. He is often does whatever he likes with a macho and confident attitude. He is proud of his traditions and battles, and he has a tendency to lose in excitement and forget his limits. Therefore, he relied on the wisdom and responsibility of his friend Zhou Yu to focus on him and get on the right track. He is grateful for any help and is working hard to repay his debt. Trivia *He also appears as a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Strategists Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Damsels Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Spouses Category:One-Man Army Category:Book Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Sympathetic Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Sidekicks Category:Rivals Category:Wrathful Category:Lethal Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Symbolic Category:Fighter Category:Outright Category:Tricksters Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:War Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Poor Category:Related to Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Stalkers Category:Genius Category:Aristocrats Category:Extravagant Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Monarchs Category:Nurturer Category:Retired Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Posthumous Category:Officials Category:Historical Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Master Orator Category:Famous Category:Nemesis Category:Successful Category:Insecure Category:Chaste Category:Elementals Category:Voice of Reason Category:Animal Kindness Category:Honest Category:Wise Category:Self-Aware Category:Narrators Category:Predecessor Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Rescuers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Benefactors Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Mentor Category:Scapegoat Category:Wealthy Category:Misguided Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Magic Category:Control Freaks Category:Victims Category:Determinators Category:Envious Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Provoker Category:Patriots Category:Monster Slayers Category:Love Rivals Category:Knights Category:Falsely Accused Category:Martyr Category:Traitor